


Next Stop, Mykonos

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Awkward Flirting, Explicit Language, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Vague reference to sex toys, confident remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: “Hello?”“Um, hi. Is that Sirius?”“Uh, yeah…?” The man on the other end had a distinct Welsh accent. Sirius didn’t know anyone with a Welsh accent.“I’ve got your suitcase and I’m guessing you have mine.”“What?” Sirius laid the phone on the bed, hurrying over to fumble with the lock on the case. He could vaguely hear the voice on the other end of the line calling him as he turned the little wheels to 1-2-3-4. It wouldn’t open. He checked the luggage tag.Remus Lupin. Shit.





	1. Mix-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starstruck4Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/gifts).



> Written for Starstruck4Moony, who asked for a Wolfstar modern AU airport meet cute. I haven't written a meet cute before. Or AU they-don't-know-each-other. Or Muggle AU. Or Modern AU. Enjoy! :P

Sirius stood doing the baggage-carousel-shuffle. He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he struggled to see through the crowd, waiting for a glimpse of his distinct red suitcase with the gold trim. He kept eyeing the gathered travellers, surveying the shifting gaps, the ways in, the children he may have to stand on or step over. The stream of luggage joining the carousel had paused, the same two unassuming black cases taking another turn around. The small airport was hot and stuffy and Sirius took the opportunity to shrug off his jacket and tie it around his waist. Tiptoes, checking, nothing yet. He crouched down, balancing on the balls of his feet as he opened up his satchel to pull out his phone. He was just about to switch it back on when a nudge from behind sent him wobbling forwards, managing to catch himself before he made a total tit of himself. He turned, scowl in place, to see a tall guy apologetically raise a hand without even looking at him before continuing to slide between the waiting travellers. A peek between legs revealed that more luggage had been added to the carousel. Shit.

Sirius quickly shoved his phone into his pocket, slinging his satchel strap over his head. The quicker he grabbed his case, the easier it would be to get a cab. The sooner he got to the hostel, the best chance he had of snagging a decent bed. He shuffled from foot to foot, craning to get a look.

There.

That was it, his case.

“Excuse me,” he said, one hand on his satchel as he squeezed between people, meandering his way through the crowd. He was nearly there, just one row of people in his way. “Excuse me,” he said again, to a rather tall guy wearing an old and worn rucksack, covered in badges. Rucksack-guy didn’t move. Sirius just needed to get through the gap between this man and the pillar. “Excuse me,” once more, a little louder, hand gently nudging the guy’s elbow. Still nothing. Shit, here came the case. Fuck it, Sirius wasn’t going to stand there watching as his bag took another six-minute-long tour of the airport. He elbowed Rucksack-guy out of the way and grabbed his case, briefly looking up to scowl at him as he dragged the heavy case off of the carousel. The guy reached up to pull a headphone out of his ear. Shit, Sirius hadn’t realised he hadn’t been able to hear him. He pulled the handle out of his case and darted off as quickly as the parting crowd would allow, before he ended up in an airport fight with some tall and scrawny twenty-something.

Sirius wondered when his case had gotten so heavy. No doubt Amsterdam had had an impact on the weight of his case, but he hadn’t gone that crazy, really. Actually, he considered that he’d been rather restrained with his purchases, given all the temptation.

Getting a taxi was easy enough, the drivers were practically fighting to get his case off of him. He followed his case to a car, threw his satchel on the seat and fished the hotel name out of his pocket for the driver. Glad the journey was almost over, Sirius sat back and watched the dry scenery pass by, dotted sparsely with green trees and white houses. 

The hostel wasn’t the worst he’d been in, during his five months of travelling so far, but neither was it the best. It could do with a lick of paint, a new coat of varnish and a good amount of elbow grease, but the dorms looked clean enough. Sirius grinned as he considered what his parents would say if they saw him living in such cheap, shared accommodation. He could easily afford his own room, after coming into a generous inheritance, but after spending his formative years in a boarding school, this was the type of living Sirius was most comfortable with. He wanted to meet real, ordinary people — and what better way than in a shared dorm, with a shared dining area. The best parts about travelling, in Sirius’s opinion, were the people and the food. His favourite nights were the ones when someone would step up to cook some traditional home cuisine for everyone, and he’d get to try something new. He’d had Taiwanese in Spain, Lebanese in Andorra and Cuban in Luxembourg. For his own contribution, he’d made afternoon tea in The Netherlands. Although, admittedly, the scones would have made decent paperweights.

Check in was quick and easy and Sirius headed to his room. It had a bright red painted door, and there were six simple beds inside, with space for a case underneath and a small side table next to it. Three of the beds already had belongings around them, with no sign of the owners. Sirius picked the bed by the window. He parked his suitcase at the end of the bed and kicked off his shoes, relishing the cool feel of the tiles under his sweaty feet. He was about to grab his case and hunt for his flip flops when his pocket began to vibrate. He pulled out his phone and checked it — it was a mobile number, one he didn’t recognise. He answered.

“Hello?”

“Um, hi. Is that Sirius?”

“Uh, yeah…?” The man on the other end had a distinct Welsh accent. Sirius didn’t know anyone with a Welsh accent.

“I’ve got your suitcase and I’m guessing you have mine.”

“What?” Sirius laid the phone on the bed, hurrying over to fumble with the lock on the case. He could vaguely hear the voice on the other end of the line calling him as he turned the little wheels to 1-2-3-4. It wouldn’t open. He checked the luggage tag. _Remus Lupin_. Shit. Sirius ran his hand anxiously through his hair and looked at the phone. He was about to reach for it when a thought occurred. If this guy had Sirius’s number, he must have looked _inside_ the case. And if he’d looked inside the case...

Sirius snatched up the phone. “Uh… Remus?”

“Yeah,” the voice sighed in relief.

“Right. Okay. Where are you staying?”

“I’ve already got a rental car, so it will probably be easier for me to come to you?”

“Yeah, okay, great.”

“I can’t check in without my case, left my paperwork in there. Alright if I come now?”

“Yeah, of course, that’s fine.”

“Perfect, see you soon.” His phone beeped to signal the guy had hung up.

Sirius sighed, scrubbing at his face with his palms. He stood, looking again at the luggage tag. Remus Lupin. The Welsh guy who knows what Sirius Black has in his case. Brilliant.

He got a text half an hour later, taking his imposter-case down to reception and hoping this Remus guy would let him just swap and run, avoiding the inevitable embarrassed eye contact.

No such luck.

Sirius turned into the lobby to be greeted by a tatty looking rucksack covered in badges — some of which depicted rainbows — on the back of a tall, young, fair-haired man who quickly turned around with the cutest smile. Buggering fuck.

“Hi, Sirius,” he smiled easily, offering out a hand.

“Hi,” Sirius replied dumbly, putting his hand in Rucksack-guy’s and letting him shake it. Remus, he told himself. He had barged past hot, Welsh, probably-gay Remus at the airport, without a second glance. He realised the handshake had stopped, and he hadn’t let go, so he did. Remus pushed the suitcase he was holding forward and took his own from Sirius, standing it by his side. Sirius realised he was now staring, so he stopped. Remus was looking at him curiously.

“I wasn’t expecting a place like this, after talking to you on the phone.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” he said, carefully, “You just come across as someone who could afford somewhere much nicer.”

Sirius was aware that he should be at least mildly affronted by that, but his brain was too busy being stupid. “It’s not about the money, it’s about the experience.”

Remus looked around, seeming to contemplate that for a moment before looking at Sirius levelly. “Bed bugs and gonorrhea?”

Sirius barked out a sudden laugh, smile growing wider when Remus returned it easily. “Exactly.”

“You know, for just ten quid more you could be staying where I am. Free wifi, your own room, big pool…”

Was this guy coming on to him? “Why do you care so much?”

“I’m just puzzled. It would make sense that someone with your…” his eyes moved obviously to Sirius’s suitcase, “interests, would rather have a little privacy.”

“I’ve just come from Amsterdam!” Sirius spluttered, unconsciously putting a little distance between himself and the offending case. “I bought them to take home. I wasn’t planning to… y’know, here!”

“Mhm…” Remus grinned teasingly, obviously enjoying Sirius’s discomfort.

He attempted a scowl and there was a slight shift in Remus’s demeanor. He was looking at Sirius differently, chewing slightly on his bottom lip.

“You know, I thought it was you. You shoved me at the airport.”

Shit, well, that’s blown it. “Yeah… Sorry about that, tired from travelling, y’know…”

“I think you owe me a drink, to apologise.” Remus had obviously been trying to fight the smile but it broke free. Sirius relaxed a little. Remus was _definitely_ flirting with him.

“Well, I think you owe _me_ an apology for snooping through my case,” he countered.

Remus rolled his eyes dramatically. “You’re welcome to look in my case, if it will make you feel better.”

“Will I find anything incriminating?” he leered.

“Only if you’re deeply offended by queer literature.” That explains why the case was so bloody heavy.

Sirius could picture it clearly, sitting on a quiet little hidden stretch of beach that Remus had driven them to. Sharing a cocktail, hands running gently through those sandy curls while Sirius read him gay erotica. He wasn’t usually so bold, but he had a feeling about this guy.

“How about we just make it two drinks, one for each apology?”

Remus stepped slowly towards him, eyes narrowed and assessing, voice low. “How about we start with two, and see what happens from there?”

Sirius had a feeling that Mykonos would be his favourite stop yet.

“It’s a date.”

_Fin_


	2. Avi's Tavern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is a chaptered thing now. Yep. No promises on how quickly I'll update, but I do promise it will be finished! It's all outlined, just need to write the thing.

Sirius stowed his case — and it definitely was _his_ case, he checked several times — quickly in the dorm, pocketed his wallet and threw his satchel into the near cupboard, locking it and taking the key. He stopped by the mirror briefly on the way out, running his fingers unhappily through his hair. Really, Sirius would have liked the chance to freshen up, but Remus was waiting and at least they were both in the same boat.

Sirius headed through reception and out into the carpark, where Remus said he’d be waiting after stowing his case in the rental car. For a moment, Sirius thought Remus had cut and run. The car park seemed devoid of life and Sirius was just about to head back in to preserve his dignity when he spotted someone crouching awkwardly on the far side of a car. He walked forward to see Remus finger-combing his curls in the wing mirror. He straightened up quickly when he saw Sirius, the briefest flash of something crossing his features before his easy confidence was firmly back in place. 

"I noticed a little taverna a few doors down if you fancy it, or I can drive us into town."

“The taverna sounds good," Sirius answered, starting towards the street. There was something intriguing about Remus, and Sirius wanted the chance to get to know him away from the loud music and potential competition they were likely to find in the town.

Remus walked beside him in silence, while Sirius wracked his brains for something sensible to start a conversation with. The minute walk felt like an eternity. He finally opened his mouth, only to be cut off by Remus announcing their arrival and turning into the open-fronted restaurant. Sirius glanced up at the wooden sign which read _‘Avi’s Tavern’_ with a cartoon pelican beside it.

The restaurant was empty apart from one family sitting on the deck outside, but that wasn’t surprising given it was only late afternoon. As they stepped inside, they were approached immediately by a middle-aged man in an open-necked white shirt, with a scrappy apron tied around his middle. There were stools at the bar on the left of the back wall, and a compact dance floor to the right. The small disco ball had more than a few mirror tiles missing and Sirius couldn’t help but notice that hardly any of the furniture matched. He liked the place already.

“Welcome, my friends! You would like a table for two, yes?” He didn’t wait for an answer, already trying to direct them towards a small round table set with a candle and two places.

“Oh, we’re not—” Sirius started reluctantly shuffling in the prompted direction, but Remus stepped forward calmly.

“Actually, we’ve just come for a drink, if that’s alright.” He nodded towards the bar, set with several high stools. He had a look of fond amusement on his face and Sirius couldn’t work out if it was aimed at himself or the Greek gentleman.

“Of course, of course!” The man said, holding up his hands placatingly. “Come, sit where you like, I get you a drink.”

Remus gestured for Sirius to go ahead of him, so he did, perching on the stool nearest the wall. Remus gave him a furtive glance as he moved his stool surreptitiously closer to Sirius before taking his seat. Sirius suppressed a grin.

“So, my friends.” He was the other side of the bar now, wiping his hands on a dishcloth. “I am Avi, whatever you need, you call me, I will take care of you, no problem. What would you like to drink?”

“Well,” Remus began, turning to look at Sirius contemplatively. “How do you feel about Ouzo?”

“Only one way to find out,” Sirius shrugged.

Remus gave a small laugh, smiling as he shook his head before turning back to Avi. “Dýo  
Mythos, parakalo.”

Avi looked delighted with Remus’s small show of what Sirius safely assumed was Greek. He replied in kind, with what seemed like a question. Probably ‘Ah, you speak Greek?’ or something along those lines. Remus gave a short reply that Sirius guessed by his body language meant ‘just a little.’

Sirius caught Avi giving him a long look then, before he turned back to Remus and spoke softly in Greek. He continued to eye Sirius while he said it, smiling slightly. Remus grinned back and chuckled, glancing down and biting his lip bashfully. He gave a short reply, followed by a wink and Sirius started wondering why it was suddenly so hot in there.

“He is a good man,” Avi told Sirius, reaching over the bar to give Remus a brief pat on the shoulder. He pulled their pints in silence, until they both reached for their wallets and he held up a hand to stop them. “We will take care of it at the end. Now you drink, talk, enjoy.”

“Efharistó, Avi.”

Sirius only knew one word in Greek. “Yamas,” he added, raising his glass slightly with a small nod. To his surprise, Avi quickly poured himself a shot of something, holding it up and echoing Sirius. Remus followed suit and they all drank, Remus and Sirius taking a quick swig of their pints and Avi downing his shot without even the flicker of a grimace. They exchanged surprised and amused glances as Avi left them to it, soon heading loudly to the front of the restaurant to greet more patrons.

“How come you didn’t get Ouzo?” Sirius asked, resting his pint on the bar and chasing the condensation with his fingertips.

“Well, I like it but it’s… an acquired taste.”

Sirius frowned. “But you already know that you like it?

Remus bit his lip, holding in a grin. “Yeah… Well, maybe we can try it later, if you’re curious. It’s aniseed.” 

“I like licorice.”

“Sambuca?”

“I don’t mind the flavour,” Sirius mused, “but if I’m already pissed it will finish me off.”

Remus laughed and sipped his pint. “Yeah, it’ll do that.” Sirius tried not to stare at the line of his throat beneath his lightly stubbled jaw as he drank. Or his tongue as it darted out to wipe away the froth gathered on his upper lip.

“So, how is it that the Welsh boy knows Greek?”

A slight grimace crossed Remus’s face as he rested his drink back on the bar. “Is my accent still that obvious? I’ve been in London so long I thought I’d mostly shaken it off.”

“I’m in London. Whereabouts?”

“Brent. You?”

“Right next door,” he grinned. “Well, I grew up in Islington, but now I live in Ealing.”

Remus nodded thoughtfully. “Small world, hm?”

“Mhm. So, Greek?”

“Oh, right. Well I’m doing the whole post-uni pre-work travel thing and I find Greek history really interesting, so I’m just travelling Greece and the islands. This is week… twenty-two, so I’ve managed to pick up a bit of the language.”

“So how long until you’re heading back?” The look Remus gave him showed that he knew what Sirius really wanted to know.

“Well, I came out for six months, so I’ve got a week here, then a week on Ithaca and I’m done. Time to head back to my studio flat and a desk job in Lambeth. How about you?”

“I’m five months in but I’m playing it by ear. I didn’t really start out with a plan, I have just been working it out as I go along. I like the flexibility, that I can hear about amazing places and then just go there, without worrying about the schedule.”

“My budget wouldn’t like that,” Remus said with a sad smile.

“No, I am fortunate. Try not to look too shocked, but money isn’t really an issue for me.”

Remus gave a small laugh at that, but the ensuing silence was a little awkward. Sirius made a mental note not to make any more flippant comments about wealth. Leaning across the bar towards him, Remus grabbed a napkin from the dispenser, placing it under his glass. Sirius had a long swig from his beer as he pondered a safer topic of conversation.

“So, what job is it that you have lined up?”

“Oh it’s nothing really, just punching numbers into a computer, but it’s money. Have you got anything arranged for when you get back?”

“Not really. My best mate’s dad owns a pretty big company so I’ll probably start there until I figure it out. I honestly can’t see myself with a long-term career in the shampoo business.”

“You could be the poster boy, with that mane.” Remus reached out easily and flicked a wavy lock of dark hair over Sirius’s shoulder.

Sirius laughed as he ran his hand through it with a little shake of his head, trying to pretend he hadn’t stopped breathing for a beat. “Yeah, I’ve only really been growing it out for about a year. My parents wouldn’t have approved before that. James says it’s my best feature.”

“Well, I don’t know about that.” The way Remus’s eyes appraised him sent a pleasant shiver down Sirius’s spine. “Wait. Your best mate, whose dad owns a shampoo company, is called James?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Not James Potter…”

“How do you…?”

“I went to uni with Lily. You were best man at the wedding, right? But with short hair?”

“Wh-I- I don’t remember you.” Sirius wracked his brain, but the wedding had been over a year ago, while they were still at uni. Five months before Harry was born.

Remus huffed a slight laugh and turned away a moment, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. “I wouldn’t expect you to. All those women throwing themselves at you all night… I guess they were wasting their time, eh?”

Still distracted trying to work out how he didn’t remember Remus, it took Sirius a moment to realise what he meant. “Well, not particularly. I’m actually bi.”

“Oh.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No, why would it be?” Remus wasn’t looking at him, eyes fixed instead on his own fingers as they toyed with the edges of the napkin beneath his beer.

“I’ve had some interesting reactions in the past.”

“Well, I’m not a hypocrite.”

“You’re bi?”

“Used to think so. Now, I identify as pan.” 

“Oh,” Sirius echoed cheekily, but Remus’s answering smile was a little hollow. The silence stretched out uncomfortably and Sirius grasped for something to say. He wanted to know about the wedding, where Remus had sat, what he wore, how Sirius could possibly have overlooked him.

“So, have you tried out any of your Amsterdam purchases yet? Quite the assortment you have there."

The question was so unexpected that Sirius choked on his lager. “Wow, you really have no shame, do you?” He grabbed a napkin and hastily cleaned himself up, feeling like a total dork. Remus’s grin wasn’t helping.

“Maybe it’s just outweighed by the desire to watch you squirm. You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“And what flusters you?”

“Hm, you’ll have to find that one out for yourself.”

“I shall look forward to it.”

Remus downed the dregs of his drink and half-turned to wave Avi over. 

“Same again my friends?”

“Just a shot of Ouzo, please.”

“Just one?”

Remus nodded and Avi turned to grab the bottle. Sirius looked at Remus with a raised eyebrow as Avi filled a shot glass with the clear liquid. Taking it with an appreciative nod, Remus turned in his seat to face Sirius. He spread his knees, bracketing Sirius’s own, shifting to sit on the very edge of his stool. Sirius mostly succeeded in keeping his gaze at shoulder height, but the temptation was strong. Remus held the shot up in front of him, not quite offering it to Sirius.

“Still fancy a taste?”

“Sure, why not,” Sirius shrugged. He held out a hand to take it, but Remus simply grinned and knocked it back in one. Sirius watched, a little stunned. Remus’s curls bounced adorably back into place as he righted himself with a grimace. He quickly gathered himself, laying the empty glass on the bar and leaning forward. He rested his elbows on his knees, watching Sirius evaluatively. 

“Go on, then. Taste,” he challenged, tongue darting out to lick a lingering drop of liquor from his lip.

A surprised laugh escaped Sirius and he shook his head in disbelief. “You are audacious.” He leaned forward, resting a hand on Remus’s knee. “I like it.”

Sirius noticed the smallest flicker of green in Remus’s hazel eyes before their lips met and he stopped looking. The Ouzo overpowered everything, every millimetre of Remus’s lips and tongue coated in aniseed, but Sirius didn’t care. Not when Remus was leaning into him, reaching out to hold Sirius’s jaw. It was… a gentle sort of taking control. It was unfamiliar, but polite and very endearing. It felt like Remus was holding back, and that just made Sirius all the more eager for what may be yet to come.

When Remus finally pulled away, it was quick and definite. He scooched back on his chair, swinging his legs back towards the bar.

“So, do you like it?” he asked, matter-of-factly.

“The Ouzo, or…?”

Remus gave a bright laugh, and Sirius definitely didn’t notice the way his eyes crinkled. “Yes, the Ouzo.”

He smacked his lips thoughtfully. “You might need another one, to be sure.”

“If I drink anymore I won’t be able to drive back to my hotel.”

“I’ll just have to savour this one, then.”

Remus cast an unsure glance out in the direction of the restaurant. There were a few more tables seated now, but none of them seemed to be paying them any mind.

“We should probably get the bill.”

“Eager to get out of here?” Sirius smirked.

“I didn’t mean…” Remus rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “I still need to check into my hotel.”

“Come on, it’s still early! It’s only just dinner time. Why don’t we grab something to eat?”

“Asking me out to dinner now? You don’t waste time, do you?”

“Well, you know what they say. When in a taverna, try the meze.”

“Who says that?”

“Me, apparently. So, shall we get a table, then?”

Remus was frowning lightly as he thought it over and Sirius’s pulse quickened nervously as Remus waved Avi over and spoke to him in Greek once more. The knot in his chest loosened when Avi ushered them to a small rectangular table set for two.

They ordered the traditional meze and, as Remus was now on the soft drinks, Sirius ordered a coke. It had been a while since Remus had seen Lily, he said, so Sirius was telling him all about Harry’s first birthday party when the food started to come out. They tucked in happily, passing plates, but they soon became short of room.

“We should have sat at a table for four,” Sirius mused

“I’ve got this, it’ll fit.” Remus was carefully rearranging everything and stacking empty dishes.

“It’s not that, we could have sat next to each other. You’re so far away.” 

Remus smirked across the table at him. “Oh, this angle isn’t so bad.” Sirius jumped as Remus’s foot slid up his leg, toes catching slightly on the hem of his shorts before slowly dropping back down again.

The rest of the meal was torture. Sirius asked about Remus’s remaining travels and Remus began regaling him with a detailed mythological history of Ithaca. Under regular circumstances, Sirius honestly would have found it quite interesting. However, with Remus’s toes getting closer and closer to his groin, Sirius was finding the whole thing a bit much. He was almost relieved when they received the bill, eventually agreeing to split it. Their hands brushed as they walked the short distance back to the hostel’s car park. They stood by the car, Remus clearly as reluctant to go as Sirius was, so he decided to push his luck.

“You know, they do have private rooms here. We could get one just for the night.” He stepped forward, looping one arm loosely around Remus’s waist.

“I can’t do one-night-stands, Sirius,” Remus sighed, but he didn’t move away.

“But for me, you’ll make an exception, right?”

“I mean it.” He did put a little space between them that time, and Sirius’s grin fell away rapidly, suddenly feeling wrongfooted.

“I’m sorry, just… All night, you’ve been, I thought—”

“I know, and _I’m_ sorry. I didn’t mean to lead you on, I just can’t seem to help myself around you.” 

Sirius wasn’t expecting it when Remus leaned into him, resting his head on Sirius’s shoulder. Sirius tentatively put his arms around him. “So, one-night-stands are a hard pass. What’s your stance on holiday flings?”

“I don’t know…” Remus began to pull away again, but Sirius caught his hands in his own.

“How about friends who hang out and kiss from time to time? I just, I really want to spend more time with you, Remus. I can do one-night-stands, I’m pretty good at it, but that’s not what I really want here. I want to see you again.”

“I’ll think about it.” He gave Sirius a genuine smile and walked up to the car. “Thanks for tonight.” He made to get in, but paused, looking back at Sirius again. “Text me, yeah?”

Sirius nodded and Remus climbed in, immediately opening the window.

“Remus.” 

Sirius had stepped towards the car, but he didn’t know what he was going to say. He wanted to tell Remus that he didn’t do this, not on holiday. He was only out here for some fun, and he’d had plenty of fun in his five months so far, but that this felt totally different. But he’d only met the guy four hours ago, he couldn’t come on that strong. Remus was staring at him through the window, key ready in the ignition. 

“I’ll text you,” Sirius said, weakly.

Remus nodded, started her up and began to pull away.

Sirius went inside. Part of him wanted to watch him drive off, to keep his eyes on Remus for as long as possible. Another part didn’t want to seem that needy. A larger yet somehow quieter part of Sirius couldn’t bear to linger. 

It would feel too much like he wasn’t expecting to ever see him again.


End file.
